The Rated R Diva
by CrAzYcHiCkSrUlE
Summary: When the blonde spitfire Kora Copeland makes her debut in the WWE, things are about to get a bit crazy. And what happens when the Rated R Diva decides it's about time for someone to stand up to The King of Kings, Triple H? R


_**KORA POV**_

I stood backstage getting ready to go out. I adjusted my jacket, fixed my cut off shirt, and finished lacing up my boots. I re-taped my hands in my special black tape and took a deep breath. "Dad," I said turning around to face my dad. "I don't know if I can do this. I mean, what if I suck?" I said, and my dad just shook his head and sighed. "You don't suck, I trained you. Now go out there and make your dad proud." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Love ya dad," I yelled as I dashed down the hallway. Nobody knew who I was or why I was here. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Kora Copeland. Yea that's right, my name is Copeland. I'm Edge's daughter, and I was here tonight on Monday Night Raw to make my debut, winning the Diva's championship off of AJ Lee. Nobody knew who I was, but I was gonna enter to my dad's music. I was having serious second guesses about coming here, but my dad's pep talk set them to rest. I was The Rated R Diva; I didn't care what anyone thought.

I ran to gorilla, getting looks from the other superstars and divas, my dirty blond curls bouncing as I ran through the halls. I was going full speed until I bumped into somebody's stomach. I fell to the ground with a thud, and looked up only to be met with the one and only CM Punk. He offered a hand to me and I accepted, pulling myself off the floor. "I haven't seen you around before," Punk said, and I just smirked. "Maybe that's because I'm new, genius." "Oh, feisty. I'm Punk, and you are?" he asked, and my smirk only grew bigger. "Oh Punk. Let's just say that's for me to know and you to find out. Just keep your eyes on the TV screen, now, will ya?" I said as I flipped my hair, and then continued my sprint to gorilla. He simply turned and stared at me in utter confusion as I ran away. I stood by gorilla, bouncing up and down. I stood next to AJ Lee, and she was just staring at me. "Problem?" I asked, trying to keep my focus, but with her annoying staring it was kind of hard. "Sorry, it's just, who are you? Everybody has been talking about you and it's been bugging me," she stated honestly, readjusting the title around her waist. I thought for a minute about whether or not I wanted to tell her, but I finally decided to. "Well, considering you are booked to lose this title to me, I guess you have a right to know. Kora Copeland," I said, extending my hand for her to shake. She kind of just stood there in awe, until she stuttered out, "Like the Adam Copeland, Hall of Famer, Edge?" "The one and only. I'm his daughter, making my debut here tonight. Just picking up the title in the process." "Oh, well, I have to go out there and issue the challenge. See ya in a bit," she said as the sound guy gave her the signal and her music hit. She took a deep breath and skipped out to her music.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

AJ skipped down to the ring, confident smirk on her face, taking in all the boos that came her way. She hopped up on the apron and stepped between the ropes, entering the ring. She stood in the middle, microphone in hand, and she confidently raised it to her lips as she began to speak. "I am your Divas champion, and I am UNSTOPPABLE. I have taken down any actual challenge that has come my way, not these glammed up Barbie Dolls that come to the ring and like to pretend they can actually wrestle. Let's face it; all they are is washed up reality stars. The cast of 'Total Divas' have tried and failed to take this belt from me, and I'm not surprised. I bet even the techies backstage could wrestle better than them. So I'm challenging anyone backstage that wants to come out here and face me for this title to just do it. Come on out here and let me show you that I am unstoppable," AJ finished, dropping the mic for effect. The arena was silent for a moment, and just when it looked like no one was going to come out, a very familiar music hit.

_You think you know me_

_On this day_

_I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place_

_And a broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all behind_

Edge's music rang through the arena, and AJ looked more scared than anyone had seen before. The crowd was going crazy, but also very confused. But what shocked the most was when instead of the Rated R Superstar, a girl that looked hauntingly similar to him stepped out, going through his usual entrance. The Universe was hooked, all eyes on this mystery Diva. She was wearing a cut-off shirt that read 'Rated R Diva' on the front, with Edge's coat draped over it. She wore pants similar to Edge's, but tailored for her. Her boots were black with a red R on the front. Her long dirty blond curls swung behind her and she balled up her taped hands into two fists. She ran down the ramp, determination in her deep brown eyes. She slid into the ring and stood on the turnbuckle, doing Edge's pose. She threw off her jacket and circled AJ like a predator. They locked up and the bell was rung, although the Universe still had no clue who the mystery Diva was, they despised AJ, so that's who they were routing for.

~SKIP MATCH CAUSE I'M BAD AT WRITING THOSE~

The mystery Diva had AJ dizzy and disoriented, and she took the opportunity to move to the corner and squat down, firing up. AJ got to her feet and stood up, only to be knocked down again by a powerful spear. The blond moved and covered her adversary, hooking the leg and getting the three count. She stood up on shaky legs and took in the crowds cheers. The referee handed her the Diva's title, and the blond clutched it to her chest. It was her debut match and she had managed to just swoop in and take the Divas Championship. It was unlike anything The Universe had ever seen before. "And the winner of this match, uh…" the announcer trailed off, not knowing the blonde's name. She walked over to ringside, clutching her title in one hand and her side in the other. She adjusted the title over her shoulder, and took a microphone, getting back in the ring. She sat Indian style on top of the turnbuckle and raised the mic to her lips. "Well, I know the question is who I am. I would normally play around and avoid it, but I'm tired so I'm gonna come out and say it. My name is Kora, and if you haven't already guessed, I am the daughter of the one and only Rated R Superstar, Hall of Famer, Edge. I am the Rated R Diva, and your NEW Diva's Champ. Now that that is over and done with enjoy RAW, you'll be seeing me real soon," she said as she dropped the mic, climbed off of the turnbuckle, raised her championship, and sauntered back stage.

Kora POV

I couldn't be happier. My debut went great, and I was the new champ. Life was good. I stepped backstage, pushing the curtain out of the way, and almost immediately I was pulled into a giant hug by none other than my uncle Christian. "Chris, you're killin' me. I need to breathe," I choked out, and he set me down and held my shoulders. A large grin was plastered on his face as he hugged me again, but with not as much force. On top of being my uncle, Chris was one of my best friends. "I'm so proud of you. You did great out there, kiddo. Keep it up," he said as he ruffled my hair. I just crossed my arms and pouted, hating that he touched my hair. "What did I tell ya' Kor," I heard my dad say, and I raised my head to find him standing with his arms wide open. I ran to him and he picked me up and spun me around. I may be 19, but I'm still daddy's little girl. He set me down and I beamed at him, he just loosely slung his arm around my shoulder. I heard slow clapping behind me, and I turned around to come face to face with CM Punk once again. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that one," he said as he stepped closer to my dad and I. "What can I say Punk, I'm just full of surprises," I said with a wink as I grabbed my dad's arm and motioned for Chris to follow as I sauntered out of the room, leaving Punk at a loss for words. "Never once before tonight have I ever seen Mr. Big-Mouth-Pipebomb-Master over there at a loss for words. Means I taught you well," my dad said as we walked to catering. We stepped in and all eyes were on us. But a specific pair caught my eye, and once I registered who they belonged to I ran towards him at full speed, jumping onto him. "Randall!" I screamed, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Well hello to you too Kora. Long time no see baby girl," he said as he set me down. I noticed everyone was still staring, so I simply turned and said "Don't you all have better things to do than watch my best friend and I?" Immediately they all turned away, and Randy just chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Same old Kora," he said, leading me to the table his friends occupied. At the table sat John Cena, Sheamus or Stephen, Kofi, Justin Gabriel or Paul Lloyd, and Cody Rhodes or Cody Runnels. He pulled up a chair to me, and I sent a look to my day. He just smiled and gave me a thumbs up, and him and Chris went to go be weird somewhere else. I sat down, and everybody just looked at me like I had grown another head. "What, never seen a girl before?" I asked as I stole Randall's water bottle. "Just never seen one that acted so much like Adam," John said, and I snickered. "Like father like daughter," Kofi said, and Randy just snickered and said "I would know. I spent years tagging with him, and she would always hang around. Sometimes they would do something so similarly I just and to check to make sure I wasn't seeing things." "I just realized that even though I know most of you, you don't know me other than what you just saw on TV. The name's Kora, but you knew that," she said, flashing them a smile. "Nice to meet ya, lass," Stephen said. "Great debut. Congrats on the win," Cody spoke up, and I turned to look at him. "Thanks, Rhodes." "Don't mention it. Hey Randy, we should go get ready, right?" Cody said as he stood up. It was then that I remembered Cody's match for his career. "Hey Cody," I said, catching up to him as he walked towards the locker room. "Yeah?" "I wanted to know, was this match part of the storyline or did H lose his head?" "No. None of this is scripted, and I'm actually really nervous," he said and I stood their shocked. "Randy was also ordered not to go easy on me, so I have a feeling the unemployment line is calling my name," he said sighing. I put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Win or lose you are still one of the best wrestlers in this company, and don't let anyone tell you different. H must have rocks for brains if he thinks potentially letting you go is best for business. You are a great wrestler and a major addition to the roster, and I know you will go out there and give it your all. Now go prove H wrong," I said and he simply shot me a thank you look, nodded, and walked off to go get ready.


End file.
